degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boom Boom Pow/@comment-4047517-20110606184810
"Clare Edwards, you've been a naughty, naughty girl." You hear his voice as you enter his room, but you can't see him. The lights are out, and the room is completely black. You look around, your eyes searching for some source of light, but you can't find any. And then, you feel something warm and hard pressed up against your back - Eli. You let out a sigh of relief as one arm slowly winds around your waist, but gasp as his hand flies up and covers your mouth. You panic now, your eyes wide, and you feel his breath hot on your ear. "Clare, what did I tell you about talking to Fitz? I told you it was bad, didn't I." You nod slowly, whimpering against his hand. At this point, you're sure that he's not going to hurt you, but you can't be sure. You close your eyes, and then you feel his tongue darting out and tracing the shell of your ear. The tiniest of moans passes your lips, and he chuckles darkly at this. "Do you know what happens to girls who break the rules?" You shake your head then, and he pulls you closer to him in one swift movement. You can feel his hardness pressing into your lower back, and you can't help yourself when you press into him. He lets out the most delicious sigh, and you can't help but smirk. You begin to relax in his arms, and he notices. He leans in then, biting at your neck roughly. You let out a moan from the unexpected feeling, and he chuckles once more. "Girls who break the rules get punished." He turns you to face him then, cupping your cheek with the hand that was previously covering his mouth. He presses a soft kiss to your lips, before pushing you to your knees in front of him. You look up at him, unsure of what to do, and he just laughs, shaking his head. "It ain't gonna suck itself. Get to work." You gasp at his assertiveness, and he smirks down at you in the darkness. You shiver, overcome with a sudden urge to just please him, and your hands move up to work at his belt and fly. You pull his pants down to the floor, gasping at the sight of him, hard, in his boxers. You run a hand over his length, biting your lip at the noises he makes, before hooking your fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulling those down as well. You wrap a hand around the base of his cock, holding it steady as your tongue darts out to lap at the precum that's beaded on the tip. He gasps, twisting his fingers in your hair, and you can't help but sigh at the feeling. You slowly move your mouth onto his cock, and his hips cant forward, shoving him deeper into your mouth than you'd intended. You gag, and he just sighs, obviously enjoying the feeling. You catch your breath, and move your hands away from him, folding them behind your back. And with that, he moves. His hands grip your hair roughly, and he slowly starts rolling his hips. Your tongue twirls around his cock, lips tightening around it, cheeks hollowing out as you suck on his member. He's moaning now, head thrown back, and you can't help but moan yourself at how debauched he looks. His hips start moving faster, and you look up at him, watching his every facial expression. He looks down at you then, and he bites his lip, pulling your mouth away from his cock and dragging you to stand. You stand in front of him, grasping your elbows, eyes cast downward - the first position that you learned in your role as the submissive partner. Eli chuckles, before slowly divesting you of your clothes. He then walks around you, trailing his fingers over your porcelain skin, before coming back to stand in front of you. He grasps your chin in his hands, and you bite your lip, looking him with innocent eyes. "Clare, go stand at the wall. Arms and legs spread." You nod, heading over and assuming the position. You hear him rustling about, opening and closing drawers, and you close your eyes, knowing what's about to happen. You hear him walking towards you, and you brace yourself. You hear the snap of leather and then feel it against your bare bottom. You bite your lip hard, breaking the skin there, doing your best to stay silent. Another crack, your head tilts back, and your tongue darts out, lapping the salty blood from your lip. A third snap of the belt, and you moan, loving the harsh feel of the leather against your skin. Two more cracks, and you can feel the flow of your juices running down your thighs. You hear the belt drop to the floor, and the tear of a foil packet, but you don't look back at him. His hands travel over your ass and thighs, and you whimper at the feeling of his cool skin over the hot marks. He leans against you, and you feel his stiff cock press against your center. You do your best not to move, but your hips gain a mind of their own and roll back against him. He laughs, biting at your shoulder, before pulling you away from the wall and turning you to face him. "Clare, would you like me to fuck you now?" You nod rapidly, looking at him with the sweetest of eyes. He smiles softly at you then, leading you over to his bed and snapping, ordering you into position. You crawl onto the bed, posing yourself with your ass facing him, your cheek pressed against the sheets. He slowly moves onto the bed, running his cock over your dripping center, and you whimper. He chuckles softly then, and slowly but surely pushes into you. You feel yourself stretching around him, and you can't prevent the loud moan that pours from your lips. He grips your hips, rolling his own and pumping in and out of you at a torturous pace. You arch your back, propping yourself up with your hands, and he takes a hand and grips your hair. As he fucks you faster and faster, you lean back and press yourself against him, turning your head and pressing a kiss to his lips. He wraps an arm around your waist, pistoning in and out of you at a rapid pace, and you can't help but moan at the feel of it all. His free hand reaches down, teasing your clit, and you lose it then, your orgasm coming with a scream. Your muscles flutter around him, bringing him to his orgasm as well. He bites down on your neck, sucking and kissing at the skin, marking you as his own. As you both slowly come down from your high, you collapse on the bed. He sighs, getting rid of the used condom, before coming over and laying down behind you and pulling you into his arms. He presses kisses to your exposed shoulder and neck, and you can't help but close your eyes and hum at the sensation. He smiles against your skin, before reaching for the duvet and bringing it over your naked bodies. You feel yourself drifting off, but you feel his hot breath and hear his sweet whisper once more before you do; "You're mine, Clare Edwards. Remember that. Mine." You press yourself against him then, and you drift off to sleep in his arms, feeling warm and content and loved.